etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman '(born July 3, 1988) is an American actor, former model, producer, and comedian. He is best known for his role as Jackson Whittemore in MTV's supernatural drama series ''Teen Wolf and as Roy Harper/Arsenal in the superhero television series Arrow. Early life' Sherman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. His parents both healthcare executives. James his father, was the President of UCLA's Healthcare Systems, and his mother Cynthia is the former Senior Vice President for Coding at MediRevv, and also a founding member. He attended the private school Buckley School which he graduated. Career Modeling career In 2006, 17-year-old Sherman was scouted from his prom photos on MySpace by Nolé Marin. Since then, Sherman has been featured in numerous advertising campaigns and editorials for Calvin Klein, Giorgio Armani, Versace, Dolce & Gabbana, Ralph Lauren, Gianfranco Ferré, H&M, Massimo Dutti, Zara (retailer), Armani Jeans, Marc Jacobs, Emporio Armani, Lacoste, DSquared², American Eagle, Bottega Veneta, DKNY, Fendi, ''GQ, Dazed & Confused, V'', ''Details, Barneys, Uniqlo, Bloomingdale's, Belstaff, D2, Arena, Diesel, Gap, JOOP! and Numéro Homme. His runway credentials include opening Versace, Yves Saint Laurent, Givenchy and Salvatore Ferragamo, closing Moschino, Trussardi and Zegna, and both for Balmain. Other designers he has walked for include Roberto Cavalli, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Michael Kors, and Hermès. In November 2011, Sherman was selected as the star of Viktor & Rolf's Spicebomb fragrance campaign. Sherman appeared in Madonna's music video "Girl Gone Wild". He also appeared in Taylor Swift's music video for her song "Blank Space", as her love interest. Acting and musical career He made an uncredited appearance in the 2007 blockbuster Transformers. He also appeared on CSI: Miami and The Hills. In addition to guest roles, in April 2007 Haynes acted in My Chemical Romance's music video for their single "I Don't Love You," directed by Marc Webb. Later that year, Haynes auditioned for the role of Edward Cullen in the film version of Stephenie Meyer's young adult novel, Twilight. Robert Pattinson was cast instead. In 2008, he appeared on the television series, Privileged and Pushing Daisies. He played Scott Holland in the Hallmark Channel film, Always and Forever. Filming began in December 2008, and the film was released to television on October 24, 2009. It was announced in 2009 that Haynes had won the role of Shane in the Showtime series Look, based on the 2007 film of the same name. On October 11, 2012, Sherman tweeted, "These past few years have been the best of my life. I'm sad that this chapter has ended, but excited, for a new one to begin. Thx for the love," leaving fans of Teen Wolf confused. The next day it was announced that he would be leaving the show. He was a recurring member on the hit CW show Arrow, playing Roy Harper, a street thug who idolizes the Arrow and later becomes his protegé, Arsenal. Sherman was upgraded to series regular status on Arrow for season two. Sherman left the series at the end of season three, but made a guest appearance in the season four episode "Unchained". In September 2012, he was the lead in Leona Lewis's music video "Trouble," where he played the part of her boyfriend. In July 2013, he starred in Victoria Justice's music video "Gold." In December 2014, he also made a cameo appearance in Andy Grammer's music video, Honey, I'm Good. That same year, he released some snippets to various covers of songs he had done. Sherman started to further his career by singing, something he has loved to do since he was little. In November, he covered a song called "19 You+Me" with New Heights. In December 2013, he released a single with fellow singer Travis-Atreo called "Baby It's Christmas." In 2014, Sherman made a return to his roots by participating in Abercrombie & Fitch's "Making of a Star" campaign. As a result, photography of Sherman shot by iconic photographer Bruce Weber was featured in A&F stores worldwide. Shermans' first credited feature film role was in the 2015 film San Andreas. In June 2017, Sherman joined the cast for American Horror Story. Awards Sherman's first award was an Academy Award in the category of Best Supporting Actor. Sherman has also starred in two other movies that have won academy awards. Sherman was nominated for the Best Actor of the Academy Award. Sherman has also won one Daytime Emmy Award, in the category of Lead Drama Actor. Sherman has also won a People's Choice Award, in Best Humanitarian. Sherman has also been nominated by the Golden Globe Awards in the category of Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy. Personal life Sherman has struggled with anxiety all his life. He is known for hanging out with the "top line" of the elites of Hollwood, including Brad Pitt, Justin Bieber, Nick Jonas, the Kardashian Family, Demi Lovato, and Lady Gaga. Sherman is also known for his activism with the LGBTQ community. Sherman came out in 2017, on The Ellen Show and said he was gay. As of August 2017, Sherman has been married to Hunter Henry, the starting tight end for the LA Chargers. He has been involved with Henry since 2016. Wealth Sherman has a net worth of around US$22.1 million, but his family has an estate worth nearly US$1 billion dollars. They obtained this wealth through MediRevv now the billion dollar company, for buying over 2,000 stocks of this company (worth of that day US$2,540.00.) Filmography Film Television